


Royal Arrangements

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor





	Royal Arrangements

Her Imperial Grace, Kira Yukimura, Lady of the Stars and Bringer of the Day, was much beloved by her family and her people. Her title was based in truth, any room she entered was made a million times brighter by her presence alone. Known for her kindness and generosity, any subject who met her personally was considered personally blessed. 

 

Despite her excellent reputation and the love of her people, she was the subject of much controversy. In the Kingdom of Dubeonjjae Taeyang, all Royal family members were entitled to as many as sixty consorts, starting with the first one offered at the point when they reach their majority. Kira, as shy as she was beautiful, had all but refused her first consort, a beautiful and fierce warrior by the name of Allison Argent.

 

She was a gift of peace from the smaller kingdom of Champagne, meant to be equal parts bodyguard and lover. Her prowess on the field of battle and in the boudoir was known throughout the Kingdoms. There was no opponent that she could not best, no lover that she left unsatisfied.  

 

She came from a long and proud line of warriors and hunters, all of which had been mercenaries, personal bodyguards, or high-ranking military officials. Her appointment to the princess was simply a continuation of a long line of royal service.

 

Her parents, Their Imperial Majesties, King Kenneth Lee, and Queen Regent Noshiko Yukimura, were ecstatic to receive  such a revered warrior from such a noble and well-spoken family. They were sure that their daughter would quite enjoy her gift. So when she would not so much as summon her to her chambers or even be alone with her, her parents became quite concerned that she would full out refuse the warrior and cause contention between the kingdoms.

 

Of course, she did not send her back to her home, but she never took her to her bed, which to many seemed just as bad. Whenever the warrior would make a proposition she blushed and shied away, assuring her that she was not well, or simply too tired from her duties. 

 

Rumors soon spread that the princess, lovely as she was, was made of ice cold fire. Frigid to any advances from her dogged consort, whose only duty was to please and protect her. 

 

They couldn't imagine a healthy women of nearly twenty-two years of age not taking at least one consort to bed.

 

"Perhaps she would prefer a man?" The Queen suggested to her husband. The King sighed falling back into their shared bed. That could be the case he thought. Maybe she had no interest in other women and that was she shied away from her consort, and he said just as much.

 

"Perhaps we should find her a gentleman? One from a good family to be her next consort? She might warm to him more than the Argent." The Queen nodded, having come to a similar conclusion herself.

 

"But who?" At first, the only names they can think of are the Princes of the neighboring Kingdoms. The Princess's betrothed, Scott Delgado of the Sky Serpent Royal Family, is already off the table, their marriage had been arranged since they were children and they got on famously. The matchmakers of both Kingdoms had declared their union auspicious under their births and dates of introduction. They would produce a golden heir and bring their respective nations to glory. 

 

(And he certainly had no problem with consorts. At twenty years old already he had four and was all but infamous for enjoying them very, very thoroughly)

 

But what were they to do with their Kira?

 

Perhaps they would choose the eldest Stilinski son? 

 

("Absolutely not Ken, the servants will poison him.") 

 

The more seasoned Derek Hale? 

 

("Noshiko he is old enough to be her Father!" )

 

They did not make much progress in the matter.

 

\---------------

 

Kira herself is... concerned. 

 

She's heard the rumors, her ladies in waiting gossip just as much as anyone else, and she knows what her reputation is. She knows.

 

But she doesn't understand why it matters. She loves Allison, she's so charming and protects her well. Ever since she became her bodyguard no one has made a single move against her. Even known covetors of the throne kept their distance under Allison's sharp gaze. 

 

She's just not interested in intimacy with her. She knows that if she did decide to bring her back to her chambers that she would enjoy herself. She's entertained the idea every so often, even coming so far as to consider letting it happen, just so she can know if Allison's reputation is truly earned. But she loves Allision so much more as a friend, she can't imagine changing the nature of the relationship just for sex.

 

It's not like she avoids sex, she and Scott have spent many nights together since they came of age. It's no secret that they've been intimate for years and would be intimate for years to come. 

 

Scott knows how she feels about this, knows that she just wants to marry him and raise an heir with him. She's more than content to share a bed with only him for the rest of life. 

 

It's not like she's missing anything. 

 

"But Scott has several consorts. He is constantly having sex with them. Don't you worry that you won't be enough to satisfy him? That he won't be enough to satisfy you?" Princess Lydia of Champagne is blunt as ever in her line of questioning. Her bodyguard, Aiden, snorts from his place at the door.

"He's quite good at what he does. I don't foresee having any problems with him. Scott and I talked about this, I don't care that he has concubines, they're wonderful to be around and we all get on well." 

Lydia balks, "I can't imagine! Cora and I both have consorts, I don't know how you can just not? Allison is absolutely delicious, I would've let her have her way with me ages ago." Kira's face colors instantly. She knows Allison is nearby and probably heard every word that Lydia just said, it will definitely be another point to tease her with when her guest retires for the evening.

"I don't really need that in my life honestly. I'm completely content to just be with him." Lydia scoffs, absently flipping through her cell phone. 

"You're a better woman than me, Kira. I could never." It's a conversation she has had often. She's used to it by now. She doesn't understand why she has to pursue these other sexual relationships when she is already betrothed. 

 

It's not like she avoids sex, it's just that no one else has ever really caught her interest in that way, aside from Scott. She admits that she might one day feel differently, but for now, this is how she feels.

 

Kira only wishes that more people respected that. 

 

She knows that it damages her reputation to not take on another lover. Even as chaste and pure as she is it's not enough. She has to be sexual in a way that she doesn't feel that she needs to be just for people to take her more seriously.

 

She regrets how much it puts scrutiny on her parents. As much as people wonder what's wrong with her, they wonder just as much about where her parents "failed" her. How could they raise such a prudish child?  

\----------------------------

The next time her parents discuss the matter they have no more options than before. Besides her betrothed all of the other eligible males are either engaged themselves or completely repugnant. 

 

"I still think that Derek is a good option." Noshiko insists, "He and Kira got along really well when they last met. He's single and has a good reputation as far as sexual experiences and personality go."

 

Ken frowns deeply at this. 

 

"Noshiko, my love, he is 28 years old, Kira is barely twenty-two. She hasn't even married yet, and you want her to have him as a consort?" Noshiko sighs.

 

"Well, if he is our best option then I'm not sure how that could be a problem? When I was younger than her, I had Talia Hale as a consort before we parted ways. She was fifteen years older than me and completely exceptional in every way that mattered. I don't see what your issue is here."

 

"Of course you wouldn't understand! A man has a special protectiveness over his daughter. It's a sacred bond given to us by the gods." It gives him an uncomfortable feeling to even imagine Derek Hale so much as looking at his daughter, let alone... 

 

He shudders at the thought.

 

"Kenneth  Sung-min Lee we are literally sitting here trying to pick a proper consort to fuck our daughter, that's the truth of the matter. Please leave the sentimentality out in the courtyard with the poets. I'll call for Talia Hale tomorrow and we will see what we can arrange with them."

\-----------------------------

When Talia Hale enters the Palace she feels a sense of nostalgia. It's quite different from the one that she spent many of her days in but she can see Noshiko's influence almost everywhere she looks. 

 

It's a pity that they're only meeting for business. 

 

A servant greets her in the main foyer, guiding her to a small and comfortable meeting room. Seated at the head of the table was the Crown Jewel of the Kingdom.

 

"Marquess Talia, welcome." Noshiko greets her warmly, all but floating to her. She's done up beautifully, her hair in a high braided bun, wearing a form-fitting black dress and a white high collared blazer, paired with heels that make Talia's mouth water.

 

"All business I see, Your Highness." She bows, kissing her hand with a flourish before rising again," I'm glad to be at your service."  The Queen's lips twitch as if they're not sure if they want to smile or kiss her.

 

Talia hopes for both.

 

"Well, these days I don't have as much time for pleasure, I'm sure you know how that goes." 

 

"Of course Your Highness, the work of ruling is never done." She winks, not missing the slight flush that rises to her cheeks.

 

"Please sit, we have much to discuss." She gestures to the seat closest to her own before as she takes her own seat, regaining the bit of composure that she lost more quickly than Talia would have expected.

She glides into the seat beside her, resting her jacket on the back of the chair. It's her own version of a power play. Talia came more than prepared, in well-tailored trousers and a black sleeveless blouse that revealed her generously-muscled arms she knew she'd at least have a bit of fun at this meeting watching Noshiko squirm. 

 

And if she played her cards right she'd get to make her squirm.

 

"Dajeong." The Queen started, clearing her throat. Her attendant came to her side quickly.

"Yes, Your Highness? How can I help you?" She kept her head slightly lowered, not meeting her Queen's pointed look.

"Please bring my guest and I some refreshments. I'm feeling a bit parched." Dajeong cut her eyes over to Talia Hale and instantly understood why.

"Of course Your Majesty. Right away."

 

In barely two minutes, she and another attendant are back with drinks and a light meal.

 

"A larger meal will be ready in about an hour, Your Majesty." Both attendants do their best to not to even look at the other royal present.

 

"Thank you. You may leave now." The two bow deeply to both The Queen and Talia, exiting quickly and neatly.

 

Talia flexed her left bicep, flashing Noshiko a mischievous wink. It was always easy to get a reaction from the other woman. Even in her younger days when she was more expressive, it was all too easy to get her falling all over herself and flushed bright red. Now the reaction is more controlled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, one that could easily be blamed on the light, but Talia knew better.

 

"We can get onto the business of the matter now that the refreshments have arrived can't we, Your Majesty? I would hate for us to lose even a moment of your valuable time on pleasantries, given our... relationship." The Queen gave her a tight smile in return.

 

"You are correct Marquess, there is simply no time to waste. You've traveled very far on such short notice. I'm sure you'd like to finish the business of your visit early so that you can relax and enjoy yourself." She doesn't look back at Talia, instead focusing on the papers in front of her as she spoke. 

 

"Thank you for your consideration, Your Majesty. I'm sure that I'll find the accommodations much to my liking." 

 

"Ever the gracious guest you are, Marquess." Her voice is strong and even as she slides a small stack of papers towards the Marquess. 

 

"I know I'm in good hands, Your Majesty. Now, tell me, how what is it that you'd like from me," she flipped through the papers in front of her, carefully.

 

"I'm sure the papers will explain it quite well, Marquess, but, If I may speak plainly. Would I like for your eldest son Derek, Count of the Southern Dales, to become my daughter's consort? We, that is, The King and I think that a man might be better suited to her."  Talia lets her face betray the shock she feels, letting out a quick laugh before sighing.

 

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to inform that this cannot be. We've not yet announced it yet, but Derek is engaged to Lady Braeden, a member of the New French Republic Royal Family. We've been keeping it quiet as there is some controversy surrounding their meeting and they only recently gained our blessing to cohabitate alone for the coming year. I wish I had known that this was your design."  

 

If Noshiko wasn't so dignified than she would have pouted, but as it were she finds herself much too classy for that. 

 

"Well shit. I guess this meeting was done much sooner than I anticipated." The Marquess lets out a loud, full-bodied laugh.

 

"How very eloquent of you, Your Majesty." 

 

"Oh come off it Talia, the servants are long gone, no need to stand on ceremony." She takes a long drink from her glass of water, leaning back into her chair, "I was hoping that he could be matched with her. I think they have a good relationship already."

 

"They do, I hear they planned a trip together along with Scott to a private island. They'll be there for a week." Noshiko scoffs.

 

"I guess they'll end up sleeping together anyway." 

 

"Is it really such a problem? I hear she and Scott are quite well satisfied together." Noshiko rolls her eyes.

 

"They're no problem at all, Scott is pretty much a slut and manages Kira's pleasure when they're together just fine. The problem is when they're apart. He's fornicating with his many consorts and other royals and she's in the library or locked up in her room binge watching dramas and children's cartoons." Talia shoots her an envious look.

 

"I wish my only trouble was that my children don't have consorts. Once a month they're all terrors and the oldest one is constantly engaging in fist fights, my youngest is a tabloid goldmine, and my middle child can't even pretend to be interested in one day ruling even the smallest principality. When he marries Braeden she'll be the regent and he'll be the consort because he doesn't actually do anything." 

 

"What about the charity even from last month? Didn't he put that together?"

 

"Yes, he did. It was fantastic, millions were raised. Thousands received homes and greater access to resources in the town he sanctioned off for them. He was charming and effective."

 

"So what's the problem?"

 

"A week later photos were released showing him giving his bodyguard a blowjob in a broom closet. Do you know how much PR we had put to use? How many people we had to pay off? Granted we aren't exactly high royalty like yourself, but that still damages the Hale name. So then I have to hear my brother, the Duke of course! condescend to me about keeping control of my children. His kids fucking hate him and have tried to have him assassinated at least once. Per child!" 

 

"I wish we'd have a sex scandal. I wish! My child is beautiful and vivacious, but has not an ounce of sexual desire, save for her fiance."

 

"At least she stays out of the tabloids. Be grateful for that much. But as for the matter of a consort: we have no eligible gentlemen in our family but…” She takes a moment, slowly piecing the plan together in her mind, “...we may have a young lady available. My brother’s youngest daughter. Unfortunately, she is a bastard child with no title. I’m not sure if the arrangement would be palatable to you?” 

Noshiko frowns. She’d been hoping that a good match with a consort from an appropriate family would strengthen their ties with the European families after the faux pas with the Argents. But a bastard daughter? One who didn’t even have a father with enough shame to make her Dame at the very least?

“Could you give her a title? It would be seen as an insult if Kira takes a liking to someone who’s effectively a commoner when she’s put Allison aside all these years....”

Both women share a silence, wondering over the potential for disaster. 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have the authority to do that. She’ll have to marry into a family or gain notoriety on her own merit. Honestly, it would be a favor to me if you took her away from our lands. As much as Peter wants nothing to do with her he’s determined to make the poor girl’s life hell.” 

Noshiko let’s out a deep sigh.  Why couldn’t Derek have been available? It would have been a far simpler thing to put together. 

“We’d have to break a lot of unwritten rules to do that,” Talia reaches out to take her hand. 

“I would be forever in your debt…”Noshiko gives her hand a soft squeeze. 

“I do so love it when you owe me,”  She says playfully, letting her fingers run over Talia’s knuckles, “I’ll do what I can.”


End file.
